


Diary

by Otori0



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Keito reads Eichi's diary by error, and discovers something he couldn't even imagine.





	Diary

Keito bit his lower lip in awkwardness. Eichi was by his side, crying in silence while his hands covered his face. How did they get in that situation? Well, it was definitely Keito's fault, although his contrary was also to blame. 

It all started when Eichi left his diary on the Student Council room. If he hadn't forget it there, everything would be okay. However, when Keito found the notebook, he couldn't repress himself and ended up reading its content. If he hadn't opened the diary, everything would be okay. That's why they were both guilty and equally culprits. 

"Uhm, I'm sorry for reading it. It was senseless." Keito muttered. He wanted to say that it was also Eichi's fault, but it clearly wasn't the moment to do so, and not even Keito would be that inconsiderate. 

Eichi simply nodded as he struggled to stop his tears from keep falling. The problem wasn't that Keito read his personal thoughts and writings. The problem was that he also learned about a secret Eichi was hiding since they were kids. Keito wasn't disappointed but confused at the revelation. 

"I didn't know you... felt like that." He said, putting his glasses on place with a nervous tap. He'd always do that when he got awkward, and now wasn't an exception. 

Eichi swallowed, finally stopping sobbing. He took a deep breath to relax and said, "Yes, I didn't plan on you knowing." His voice was extremely steady and calm. It didn't sound like he had been crying at all. 

"Did you mean to conceal it forever?" Keito asked, getting another nod. "...Why?" Eichi giggled at the question, a stupid one from his point of view. 

"Isn't that obvious? I didn't want you to know. I wasn't ready for your rejection and I didn't want to destroy our friendship." He explained, feeling his heart rate increase as he wanted to cry again. He was way too anxious; it was difficult for him to keep the composure. 

"Don't be a fool! There's no way that our friendship would end because of that." Keito got worked up, startling Eichi. "I, I mean..." Keito blushed, realizing that he got too excited. 

"It's now or never.", he thought, collecting himself and making his hesitation fade quickly.   
"I mean...", he continued, getting very nervous, "I like you too, Eichi, so..."

Eichi's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe what he heard. Was he listening right? It wasn't a mistake, was it? He could feel his face heating up and his eyes become teary again, but this time they were clearly tears of joy. 

"R, really?" He hesitated, his voice shivering a bit.   
Keito got closer to him, a hand caressing Eichi's cheek as their lips pressed together in a short and clumsy kiss. Not like they could complain. They were living the most beautiful and unbelievable moment on their lifes, after all. Both of them never thought their feelings could be reciprocal. 

"Is this enough confirmation?" Keito asked, making Eichi flush and nod embarrassed.   
"I, If you felt like this, you should have said it earlier." The blonde-haired boy muttered.   
"YOU should! It was obvious that I liked you! Everyone mocked me because of that!"   
"Huh? I was also made fun of for being so shy about it!"

They both realized that they were arguing over something futile and childish and giggled, their cheeks softly redden. They made eye contact and smiled before kissing each other again, more like pecks because of their brievity. 

"I love you." Keito repeated in a more serious tone. "I love you too."  
Maybe their mistakes weren't so bad and they could bear with being crime partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this is very crappy and the final is garbage but,,, sorry I just love them so much my babies


End file.
